


Wearing My Heart on His Sleeve

by halfbloodwizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwizard/pseuds/halfbloodwizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night had become an impromptu study session, but that wasn't important. The day after was far more interesting. It was the day wherein Nico and Will decided to pull-off a rather unusual but unintentional fashion statement: wearing each other's clothes.</p>
<p>College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing My Heart on His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> I based this one shot from a prompt that was generated from http://rpgens.tumblr.com/miniscenario, which was "Will and Nico wearing each other's clothes". And I thought it was an adorable prompt :) so yeah, enjoy :)

Nico groaned. It was too early to be awake. He checked his phone. 7:33 AM.  
"Shit, I'm going to be late." he thought. And without thinking, he grabbed the clothes closest to him. He looked back at the bed he was just laying on seconds ago. He smiled as he remembered studying with him last night, and how it was him who slept first. Will was still in slumber, which he could afford because his classes didn't start until noon.

**7:54**. Nico was out of the door, running to get to his class on time. His clothes felt strange and foreign. His sweater was a bright orange color. He never wore loud colors. And his pants hung lower on his hips.  
"Holy shit, I'm wearing Will's clothes!" He said.

* * *

 

**8:22**. Will was awake now. His classes didn't start until noon, but he wanted to grab a bite and some coffee. He grabbed the pile of clothes next to him, and smiling at the memory of both of them snuggling in bed last night. Nothing happened, they just sort of slept that way after trying to study.

**8:47**. He was out the door, headed to the coffee shop he always went to. But, he noticed something was off with his clothes. He didn't check the mirror before he left, because he was in a rush to avoid the morning coffee rush. The sweater he put on was a dark, dark blue color, it looked almost black. He never wore this color. His jeans were shorter than usual, and didn't bunch up at the ankles.  
"Fuck, Nico's wearing my clothes. I could go back to the dorm, but I'm pretty sure he's at class."  
And he continued his way to his favorite coffee shop.

* * *

 

**8:58**. It was too late to go back, so Nico just continued his way to class. He wondered what kind of reaction he'd get when he went to class. He was pretty sure Percy and Leo would never let him forget.

**9:08**. He barely made it in time for class, he just had 2 minutes to spare. He saw Percy and Leo and shuffled quickly towards them. They gaped at him, but they didn't say anything as their professor walked in.  
"I didn't know you owned any color." Percy whispered to him.  
"Shut up. I had a little mix-up with someone." Nico whispered back.  
"Did you finally do the frick frack with Will?" Leo nudged him.  
"Oh my gods no I didn't, Leo." Nico nudged back.  
And there the three of them sat as their professor droned on about how exporting and importing of goods were important.

* * *

 

**9:30**. Will had just sat down and took a sip from his searing-hot coffee. The more he looked at himself with the sweater, the smile on his face grew because he could just imagine what Percy and Leo were doing to him right now. He was pretty sure that no one would even notice the color change in him. But Nico, it was definitely more noticeable.

* * *

 

**10:00**. Nico was headed for his next class, alone this time since Percy and Leo's classes resumed later in the afternoon. He was mildly surprised that they didn't annoy the crap out of him because of wearing Will's clothes, which he surprisingly liked. He liked the way the orange looked against his pale skin. He might consider getting more clothes in this color. Might.

* * *

 

**10:48**. Will was about done with his breakfast and coffee. He was going to head to his class, since it took about 30 minutes to get there, considering he got lost or the fact that the campus was really fucking big. If the former happened to him, it would take at least an hour to get to his class. He left the shop swiftly and headed to his classes. He felt warmer than usual, which was probably because his sweater was a dark color. He later concluded that maybe this was the reason why his boyfriend was always fucking hot.

* * *

 

**11:25**. Nico couldn't wait until late afternoon, when he could finally see Will again, and they can both marvel at their swapped get-up. Nico was headed to a convenience store to get some chips and a can of soda. He still had roughly around 30 minutes before he had another class. So he just sat on the plastic chair of the store and read a book to pass the time.

* * *

 

**12:34**. Will was almost halfway done with his class, and around 2 more hours until he and Nico would see each other with their wardrobe change. He was giddy with excitement he could barely concentrate.

* * *

 

**12:46**. Nico was starting to head back to the main building for his next class that would last 2 hours. Fabulous. But at least that as his last class for the day. He'd just have to suck it up and he'd be able to see his super hot boyfriend wearing his clothes.

* * *

 

**2:30**. Both of them were done with their classes. They were headed to their usual rendezvous spot; the "circle", which was basically a circle garden, but was massive. They usually hung-out there with friends, but during Thursdays, they were the only ones available during late afternoons.

And as if timed perfectly by the heavens, both of them arrived at the same time, pausing to get a good view of what each other's clothing looked like on the other. Will smirked while Nico gave him a shy smile, a blush obviously creeping up his cheeks.

They sat down on the grass and took each other's hands, savoring the moment. This was unlikely to happen again.

"You look good in that color. You should wear my clothes more often." Will said enthusiastically.  
"You don't look bad yourself. Maybe we should swap clothes more often." Nico said rather cheekily.


End file.
